


On the Wings of Pegasus

by Indigo777Ocean



Category: Lee Adama - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo777Ocean/pseuds/Indigo777Ocean
Summary: Lee and Dee get married aboard Pegasus and begin their new life as husband and wife. Kara is thrashing marriage out with Sam. Lee and Kara can't help but to connect almost ruining their marriages. Both couples are trying to make their marriages work despite the circumstances.
Relationships: Cally Henderson Tyrol/Galen Tyrol, Ellen Tigh/Saul Tigh, Karl "Helo" Agathon/Sharon "Athena" Agathon, Lee "Apollo" Adama/Anastasia "Dee" Dualla, Sam Anders/Kara "Starbuck" Thrace, William Adama/Saul Tigh
Kudos: 1





	On the Wings of Pegasus

**Author's Note:**

> An imaginary insight to Lee and Dualla's relationship from wedding to returning to Galactica.

Chapter 1  
The wedding ceremony was to take place on board the Pegasus. One week after Lee made his shaky proposal to Dee, plans were being made, designs and decorations were hastily being pulled together. Despite Lee and Dee's misgivings to not make a big deal of it as opposed to Sam and Kara's quickie ceremony, Commander Adama thought it appropriate that they start their marriage together on a ship that would be their new home. The wedding was also going to take place in the Pegasus landing bay where there was plenty of room for all of the guests to arrive and fit in. Both the Galactica and Pegasus crews set up a wall and venting area so that the noise fumes of the ships would not interfere with the ceremonies. After all of the ships and guests would arrived it would basically be shut down to accommodate the wedding service. Ellen had found some pallets of white plastic material which she had put up as curtains to surround the entire wedding area. she gathered enough chairs and benches to fill in at the proper places and despite Tigh’s grumbling ordered him and his crew to cover them as well.  
“This will be just like the royal wedding of Duke and Duchess of Apollonia!” She exclaimed excitedly.   
Laura had her staff gather various wildflowers from New Caprica to decorate the marriage trellis which was designed by Cally. Laura also arranged the flowers and seating's for the reception while Sharon gathered all of the glassware and flatware for the dinner reception. Galen and Carl raided Pegasus’s stash of it’s finest Ambrosia to set up the bar and dance area. The chief managed to smuggle a couple of bottles in his duffle bag to take home. He also kept running and barking commands to his crew about altar settings. Everyone was truly exited to be working on something that didn’t have to do with the war or the Cylons or pending doom. They thought it would be the best way to honor Commander Adama for him bringing the fleet to their new home. They also admired Dee and thought that maybe “Fly boy Apollo” had met his match and that she would finally settle him down.   
Commander Adama walked into the would be festivities and immediately noticed Laura and Ellen having a dispute on where a table centerpiece should be placed.  
“Madam President?” He stated to Laura’s back, she turned to him but before she could utter a word..  
“Oh, Bill. I’m glad you’re here.” Ellen pushed past Laura with a centerpiece of flowers in her arms.  
“Laura thinks we should put the flowers to the left of the speech podium but I say to the right!” she had that demanding tone in her voice. The kind she used on Saul whenever he wanted to do something that Ellen chose not to participate in or just to make him give in to her demands. Laura had turned to Bill with pursed lips and eyes of fire that were squinting through her glasses staring daggers into his face.  
“Ladies, I..” Bill stammered not wanting to get caught in the middle of this brewing conflict.   
Suddenly from his right Saul had pushed up a white covered cart, grabbed the centerpiece from Ellen and plopped it down.  
“There you go ladies put the damn flowers in the middle or wherever you want for Gods’ sake and quit wasting time.” Saul scoffed. “You still have to figure out where to put the cake.”  
Saul grabbed Bill by the shoulders and started to lead him away from the two now pondering women.  
“Bill and I need to inspect the bar. That’s our territory!” he sniffed defiantly.  
Adama looked at Tigh and with a big smile on his face said. “Thanks Saul, you rescued me from a vicious cat fight.”  
“Don’t thank me Bill, you know those two vixens as well as I do. That was a no win scenario!”  
Lee walked up to the bar to meet his father and Saul who were now testing small samples of the various Ambrosia drinks to be served that evening.  
“Mind if I join you?” He asked leaning with his back to the bar to survey all the activity.  
Saul slammed a drink down next to him. “Don’t mind at all Lee. Take a look at what you’ll have to look forward to. Gods dammit! I gotta go fix this, again!”  
Lee looked at him inquisitively before watching him stride off towards Ellen and Laura who were now playing tug of war with the cart of flowers. Bill slowly turned his back to the bar also. He was watching with amusement at Saul’s situation.  
“So, are you ready for this afternoon?” He asked.  
Lee turned towards the bar and took a sip of his drink. “Yes, of course.” Lee did not look his father in the eye.  
“Pre-wedding jitters?” Adama asked, trying to find out what was going on in Lee’s mind. Every since he was a child Lee, like his mother had problems with saying what they really meant at the moment. They would keep it inside and then all of a sudden they would unleash on anyone who happened to get in their way or push the wrong button.  
“I guess you could say that.” He said somberly.  
“I just did..”  
A moment of silence kept both men from pushing further as they tried to dance into the next subject. Lee turned around again to watch the preparations. Bill started first.  
“You know Dee, uh , Anastasia is a beautiful and smart young lady. I’m going to miss having her on Galactica.”   
"Yes she is.” Lee smiled as he took another sip.  
“I believe your mother would have loved her, she was very intuitive like that.”  
Again silence.  
“Yes, yes she was.” Lee looked down and swirled the liquid in his glass around.  
“Are you having second thought’s Lee? Because if you are you better put a stop to all of this right now.” Bill questioned him in his sternest voice.   
Lee inhaled deeply. He had wanted to tell his father what he was feeling. He wanted to tell him about his feelings for Kara. He wanted to tell him how angry he was that she bailed on him after their night together. He wanted to tell his father how much he loved her or wanted to be with her. To confess he was marrying Dee out of spitefulness. Then he had to pause his own thoughts. When he thought it through again, he had to counter it with how much Dee had been there for him. How she had kept him from dying, how she would always listen to and care about him. How she was unwavering in her hope and convictions about the future for everyone. How much she loved him. He loved Dee but in a different way, he couldn’t explain it to himself. He had to keep the secret. All he knew at this moment was, he had to let Kara go.  
“No, no dad. Dee is wonderful. I couldn’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else.”  
He assured his father or he lied to his father.  
“It’s just that this all this seems a bit much, even for Dee’s taste.” At least that statement was truthful.  
“You’re my son, Lee. I wouldn’t see you starting your new married life off with anything less.”  
Lee looked at him wryly with an arched brow. “So you’re the one behind all of this?”  
“Well actually,..” He waved to Laura across the room who seemed to have settled her disagreement with Ellen.   
“She and I thought that we needed another celebration of life here. I thought it would help honor the sacrifice of those who brought us here, those that didn’t make it. What a better way than to have this occasion and,..”  
Adama nudged Lee with his elbow. “To start again with new life to come.”  
Lee spit and choked on his drink. “Oh, so that’s your motivation? Grandchildren?”  
“Um,” Lee sat his glass on the bar and stood up abruptly.  
“I gotta go get ready. See you soon Dad.”  
Lee left the area with a brisk pace. Bill grinned widely as he watched his son walk away. He then turned to the bartender. “This one here will do but that one tastes like felgercarb. Let me try the green one.”  
Chapter 2:  
Dee sat on the alone in a bath towel on the floor of bathroom of what was going to be her and Lee’s new quarters. The late Commander Cains quarters seemed a bit spacious but it felt cold and of course Cain was murdered there. Still things could be rearranged and redecorated softly but efficiently for their tastes. After all Lee was the new Commander of the Pegasus and things like this were just standard protocol.  
“Commander Leland Joseph Adama.” She thought to herself. A name she was sure would go down in history along with his loving and faithful wife “Me.” she smiled then tears started to form.   
If the girls back in her high school could see her now she daydreamed. They would not be making fun of her, calling her names or talking ill of her behind her back. There would be no one pretending to be her friends and then turning on her because she wasn’t liked, popular or Sagittaron. She focused on her studies and became one of the top students in her class even testing out of lower grades to become a senior early. That also made her a nerd but Little Anna always found her solace by working hard to ignore any pain that might take over her soul. Suddenly the memories of a previous life, which seemed so long ago began to seep in.  
Her parents were both hard working. Her father worked as a garbage truck driver and her mother a cleaning woman for one of the wealthier families that came from Caprica to monitor the mines in their town. There were other wealthy families that had set up business on Saggitaron basically to make themselves feel more at home. They had nice things and threw nice parties together. As a good will gesture to the Sagittarons they set up a schools to mix their children and educate the 'lower' masses. They built a hospital and temples but most of the older Sagittarons avoided the newcomers. Annie’s mother was more hopeful, she wanted to give them and her children a chance at a better future.  
Annie’s father was very religious and set in Saggitaron ways. Anytime she would ask why, the answer always came back. “..Because the Gods say so and the we are not to follow in the material ways of man to achieve happiness. Be a good girl and follow our ways and you will always be blessed and safe."  
It made her sad which her mother recognized did her best to help little Annie and her brother fit in. Her younger brother Alexi got to participate in sports, science and construction classes which he excelled at. Annie was sent to dance, singing and sewing classes. Girly classes which she was particularly not enthused about but participated in with mediocrity. She liked math and science but girls should not be interested in such things. She dreamed of something more.  
There was no teasing when she had gone to visit the Caprican Colonial Military Base on a career day field trip with her high school class. She looked in awe and saw men and women of many backgrounds get along and respect each other. She saw order and admired the efficiency of it all. Everyone had a place perhaps this had been what she was looking for. In her excitement before the class was getting ready to leave, at 17 years old (the age a child could claim independence or vow fertility to the church) she slipped over to the recruitment office and signed up to join the military. As she boarded the bus and then the flight back to Sagittaria she just smiled. On the way back to school the girls teased her, saying things like she was crazy, stupid, and even naive; she couldn’t help but feel she had found her calling. She would be free to start a new life and be whomever she wanted to be.  
When her father found it he was livid. They fought for hours until he was sure he had convinced her that she would be dead to him if she did this. He was going to march her back to Caprica the next day and get her to recruitment reversed. He said she would be hurt or abused by the outsiders and most of all how the Gods, the church and their family would turn their backs on her for the rest of her life. Hurt and angry she ran to her room not knowing that he was just as hurt. It was an empty threat but she was his little girl, he would die before he ever let anyone hurt her.  
How could she explain her feelings him, he wasn’t listening to her at all. She already felt like all of the bad things that could happen to her were already happening now. How could she explain that just being Saggitaron made her an outsider, ridiculed and abused. She was so angry that night she started to secretly pack a bag to leave. Her 12 year old brother Alexi sneaked into her room. He heard the rumors from school and the argument with their father but he also knew his sister and her determination. When bigger kids would pick on him she would be the first to defend him in a fight. She lost a lot of fights but that never stopped her from trying to protect him.  
“When will I see you again?” He brother asked with tears in his eyes.  
Annie went to him and held him against her. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back as soon as I get through basic in a few months.”  
“I’m going to miss you so much.” He was fully sobbing in her arms.  
“Look, Alexi. You need to stay here for me and take care of mom and dad. They are going to need your help more than ever until I get back. Now stop crying, team captains don’t cry.” She tried to reassure him while holding back her own tears.  
At this moment Anastasia’s mother came into her room. She held her finger to shush Alexi then motioned for him to go to bed. She closed the door behind him.  
“So, you were just going to leave without saying goodbye?” She smiled but it was a sad smile.  
“I was going to call you and let you know that I arrived safely.” Annie tried to say with confidence as she then returned to packing.  
Her mother sat down on the bed. “I know why you’re doing this sweetheart?”  
“Really?” Annie replied sarcastically. She didn’t mean to sound flippant but how..  
“Don’t you think your father and I ever had any dreams? That we wanted more than just this?”  
Annie stopped packing and looked at her mother.   
“I wanted to be the first lead Saggitaron ballerina in the Caprican Symphonia Ballet and Composium.”  
She began as she looked up to the ceiling. Her mother then stood on her toes, spun and ballerina curtsy before sitting back down.  
“Your father had dreams of being a viper pilot or commander of a Battlestar?”  
Annie sat down on the bed with only the duffle bag to separate herself from her mother.  
“What? I never knew..what happened?” She asked softly.   
“Your father had dreams of joining the Military too at your age. He was so young, handsome and fresh.” she nudged Annie as she remembered. He loved the respect the honor and respect that being in the Military brought. We thought we could leave all of this behind. One night we were outside watching as we passed by one of their bars. I felt hands grab me from behind. She conveyed the memory to her daughter.  
“C’mon is sweetheart. Wanna dance?” a Colonial officer was grabbing me and trying to pull me inside the bar. He and his buddy were on leave and must have gotten an early start at drinking.  
“Frakkin' yeah!” His buddy said whooping it up.  
“I’d love to have some of that sweet Saggitaron ass.” The other man grabbed me and tore the shoulder of my dress.  
“Your father was only 19 at the time, so strong and handsome but he had had enough. He jumped in and tried to fight them off me. They pushed me down and went to work on him. He was severely kicked and beaten by two men. They spit on him and called him a worthless piece of Saggitaron crap and went on into the bar. I drug him home to his house. His parents helped him to his room and began to care for him. I stayed by his side every day until he was able to heal. He hated the Military ever since and delved deep into religion, at the ‘We told you so.’ of our parents of course.” Her mothers green eyes conveyed a sadness that took over the room.  
"The church said there would be no revenge or seeking of justice by the courts especially for a Sagittaron. Our parents hoped he had learned his lesson about mingling with the outsiders. That Sagittarons had no place in military business, it was not our way. Somehow his pain drew us together. When I got pregnant; just for a moment we thought of running away but our parents tore into us and ended all of that. The church was the only ones supporting them at the time and they threatened to take that away. The church would reject and shun both our families. We were betrothed and married just before you were born.” She lowered her head and started to fold one of Annie’s sweaters.  
“We couldn’t go against our parents. The pressures with the church and our families were so strict back then..even now.” She paused and shook her head.  
"..but we made a life with you and Alexi that I don't regret for one moment."  
She then looked at Annie with a fierceness she hadn't seen before.  
“I can see your fathers dreams and yearning in your eyes, honey..but I’m not going to let him or them hold you back. We don’t speak of what could have been anymore, if we had just had the courage to run. If it was the Gods’ plan to hold us back, then maybe it’s the Gods' plan to let you go.”   
She looked at Annie with tears in her eyes and grabbed the sobbing girl into her arms. They held each for a long moment. Annie now knew where her inner turmoil was coming from, from both of them. Her mother soothed Annie and tearfully tried to regain her own composure. Holding Annie's face in her hands she looked at her daughter deeply and smiled.  
“When you go sweetheart? Take your fathers dreams and make them real..show everyone that you can be strong yet compassionate and forgiving..and someday if you find that special someone..to love? Love him with all your heart and soul until you have nothing left to give. The Gods will always bless and take care of you.”  
“Mamma, I’m sorry. I won’t go. I can stay home and be a good girl?” Annie reached into her bag and started to pull out a sweater.  
Her mother grabbed her hand. “No!” she shook her head, we have to hurry before your father wakes up.” Her mother began grabbing more clothing and shoving them into the bag.  
“..but?” Annie was now looking confused. Her mother zipped up the bag then stopped to put something in it.  
“..and this to remind you that you are just as strong at being right as your father is at being wrong.” Her mother slipped her fathers favorite pocket knife into the bag.  
“I love you my beautiful baby girl. Never give up your dreams.” She held her again and kissed her on her forehead.  
“Now let's go, there is a cab waiting for you a block down the street.”  
Before Annie could protest any further her mother scurried her through the kitchen to the back door. Annie glanced sideways into the living room and saw her father sitting in his recliner. He was sleeping in front of the television that was quoting Saggitaron religious passages.   
“I love you daddy.” She whispered as her mother whisked her out the back door.  
“Alexandra, what’s going on? What are you doing outside so late? Asked Annie’s father as he groggily wrestled himself up from the recliner.  
Annie’s mother grabbed a prearranged basket from outside of the back door.  
“I had forgotten to bring in the clothes from the line.” She held the basket in her arms and watched her  
daughter half skip and run past the street lights towards the waiting cab.  
“I’m going to bed, I hurt all over.” He said as he slowly got up and started towards the kitchen.  
“Close the door. It’s chilly out there.” He stretched his arms above his head, turned and walked sleepily down the hallway. Annie’s mother closed the door put the basket on the kitchen table and began to weep with a bittersweet smile as she started to fold the clothing from the basket.  
“Mrs. Lee Adama.” Dee said as she stood up defiantly as she looked into a nearby mirror.

Chapter 3  
A knock clanged from the door. Serena, Sheba, Aurora and Laurette burst into the bathroom. They were all giggling and laughing as they ushered Dee out of the bathroom to a waiting makeshift makeup table.   
“We here to get you ready!” Aurora exclaimed with glee. "I’ll do your make up.”she said opening a case full of colorful shades and brushes.  
“Hair Command here.” Laurette said waving a brush around and flowered hair combs.  
“Lingerie Patrol.” Sheba said pulling out pantyhose and white skimpy little things that could barely pass as rubber bands.  
“Wedding Dress Central.” Serena said as she brought in an off white shimmering shoulder-less gown with a long matching veil.  
Dee was overwhelmed. These women she chose as her bridesmaids were all from the Galactica. They were dressed in shorter soft peach shoulder less gowns with the same shimmering skirts that matched Dee’s dress. They had been more than fellow crew mates, they had been her secret friends and confidants. They were the ones who Dee conversed with when she was feeling sad or lonely or hung out with sneaking drinks from tiny Ambrosia bottles that she bargained for through Black Market merchants. There was always one or more that would show up to relate the latest gossip in the fleet. They helped to console her over Billy's death and even when she was spending more time with Lee their friendship never wavered. They were like the girls from high school but loyal to her. Despite any gossip they knew better than to say anything that would hurt or upset Dee. She truly meant a lot to them as did the wedding.   
Laurette started. “Any word of skank-hoe showing up?” She swept Dee’s hair up and back into a twisted ribbon style and held it in place with combs. She added live flowers on the sides of Dee’s temple.  
“Haven’t heard a thing.” Sheba said as she opened Dee’s robe and a bit uncomfortably helped her slip into a bra, G-string, pantyhose and garter strap.  
“She’s the last thing I would ever expect to show up..or at least I’m hoping she doesn’t.” Said Serena. "She all but made a fool of herself on New Caprica..drinking her boyfriend under the table. So classless.”  
Serena helped Dee slip into the dress and zipped it up from behind. Dee sat down for Aurora to apply her makeup as Laurette retouched her hair. As she looked at their creation in the mirror Dee started to well up with tears.  
“Oh, no baby girl. What’s wrong?” Aurora said handing her a tissue.  
“Nothing, just nervous I guess.” Dee replied. "I’ll be alright.”  
The four women glanced at each other immediately knowing what they said was a bit too forward.  
“I hear the cake is just beautiful!” Sheba said changing the subject.  
Serena then opened a small box that contained a choker pearl necklace and matching earrings. She put them on Dee the women all stood behind Dee in the mirror, sighing at their work of art.  
“Beautiful." Serena said softly.  
Dee could barely hear them as she thought about what Kara had meant to Lee. In nightmares she saw herself standing at the alter when Kara would brashly come in and take him away from her. She could see it now, everyone would stand up and cheer as Lee would leave her standing alone and sweep Kara into his arms while everyone applauded. Dee inhaled sharply then fell forward, the women grabbed her before her face hit the table.  
Dee woke up to an acrid horrible smell and Doc Cottle coming into focus in front of her face. Doc moved away quickly as she sat up knowing he would be one of the last people she'd like to see.  
“She’s just fine everyone! Just wedding day butterflies.” He said leaving the room.  
Dee couldn’t make out the blur of everyone who was trying to peek inside the room but she definitely saw Bill Adama standing inside the doorway. He motioned for the women who were still fretting over her to leave. He sat down on the sofa where Dee had been placed when she fainted.  
“Are you OK Lt.?” Bill used his official tone as if it would work in every situation.  
“I, I’m fine sir.” Dee said straightening her dress and dabbing her eyes with a tissue.  
“Are you sure you’re ready for this assignment.”He was now teasing her which Dee quickly recognized. She looked at him with a wry smile.“Why yes I am sir.” She stated lifting her head high to attention.  
Bill thought’s looked back to the past. This was the young lady who held my hand when I got shot, so Lee had told me. She gave me the truth to see beyond my self pitying bitterness when it came to bringing the fleet back together. She saved Lee’s life at the cost of losing her friend Billy. He thought how, when Lee would leave him in anger and after speaking with Dee he would return with a new perspective. One that was less angry or tortured. She was human and had her flaws but she was also very introspective and logical in most matters. She was almost the opposite of Lee and yet a companion of logic to Lee’s emotions. He’d thought for sure at one time that despite Zacs death, Kara’s attraction to Lee was unmistakable. Bill had thought Lee would be meeting Kara at the alter until last weekend. Sam seemed more of Kara’s type anyway. He looked at Dee now glowing in the light of the room. He thought it funny, how this tiny mouse of a girl contained the powerful calming and wisdom that the Gods themselves would have admired. She was good for Lee and he vowed at that moment to not interfere with their marriage in any way.  
“Then we better get you up and out of here. Mr. Geata can’t wait to do the honors of walking you to the circle.”   
Chapter 4  
Wedding Scene: A mix of ceremonies to create what a full traditional Caprican style marriage might look like. Just use your imagination. The wedding was determined to be set as an ancient Caprican tribute to the Gods. The guests sat in normal rows in the middle of a large circle with a main aisle. Statues of the Gods sat on the outer edges of the circle. There was a best man and best woman to lead the groom and the bride to the beginning of the circle and eventually the couple would come together at the top of the circle and stand before the priest who represented Zeus to marry them.  
The first procession, bridesmaids and groomsmen were a representation of the Goddess Hera who signified health and fertility to the marriage. Ellen chose little Hera to lead the group down the main center aisle for her namesake. Ellen even created a little basket of faux rose petals for her to throw down on the floor as she walked in front. The couples would first meet at the back of the circle then proceed to the front of the main aisle, divide and stand to either side of the priest(Zeus). They would represent the unity support family for the bride and groom.  
The best man and best woman (Felix and Laura) would lead the couple from the very back entrance to the circle. The couple would stop at the back of the circle facing away from each other as the best man and woman would next proceed up to the front and stand with the bridesmaids and groomsmen.  
The bride and groom would circle from the back to the front around the guests. Each would have a blessing guide person with scales that were lit with incense to walk before them and bless each of them at each statue of their journey. The sacraments were tiny crackers that were shaped in the symbols of each of Gods and a tiny sip of Ambrosia.  
The brides side would walk by each of her statues and take sacraments of the Goddesses Eros, Hestia, Demeter, Athena, Aphrodite and Artemis. The groom side would walk by each of his statues and take sacraments of the Gods Dionysus, Hephaestus, Apollo, Ares, Hermes and Poseidon. Each sides sacraments were to represent their promise to Zeus to love, honor, protect and be fruitful in marriage, recognizing and thanking each of the Gods for their blessing and protection of the gift of marriage.   
The couple would then meet in the center in the Eyes of Zeus(the Priest) and learn the duties they must share as a couple and exchange their vows. After that they would share a uniting kiss which was supposed to seal the unity of the Gods. Finally they must step down together and shatter a sheet of plate glass to warn Hades from coming to undo what Zeus has heralded to be his blessing. They would then walk down the main aisle to the congratulations of everyone as husband and wife.  
Dee didn’t make it to her third statue before she passed out. Lee in his finest dress blues almost made it to the priest before he got weak kneed and Helo had to help him walk upright to the alter. Lee dropped his vows several times and had to turn them upside right before he could read them. Dee couldn’t stop crying through hers. When he lifted the veil for their sealing kiss they were both crying. They both almost passed out again when Doc Cottle sprang into action by waving the small acrid waking stick in front of both them. Finally, they had a beautiful kiss and tuned to face the guests. They almost missed breaking the glass as they stepped down but Cally kicked it closer just in time.  
Laura had already rushed down to stand with Bill, Saul and Ellen and were first to greet them as they passed. Laura and Ellen were crying and gave each other a wink and thumbs up both smiling both proud of their preparations despite the issues earlier. Tyrol and Cally threw confetti on just about everywhere and on everyone. Sharon an Helo were all smiles kept an eye on as Hera as she toddled around picking up confetti and putting it in her basket. As they were walking down the aisle Lee spotted Kara leaning behind Sam smiling and clapping sheepishly. He ignored her and walked with his new bride to the reception area.   
At the reception Lee and Dee could not keep their eyes from each other. Bill, Laura, Saul, Ellen lead off the toasts and best wishes to the couple. Sam stood up with his glass.   
“We wish you the best of luck Dee! You’re gonna need it!” He laughed in jest recalling what Lee had said to him the day he married Kara.   
Lee and Dee took to the floor for their first dance with Laura and Bill representing their parents. Lee danced with Laura and Dee, Bill. It would just be a quick 2 minute dance with but before the two were handed off and started a more contemporary dance of their own. The elders of the foursome had some advice of their own. Soon after the guest seemed to scramble for food like a herd of hungry animals.   
“Are you happy Dee?” Bill whispered as held her close through start of the dance.  
“I’m so happy, I can’t believe it’s real.” She put her head to his chest.  
“Thank you.” She leaned back and smiled.  
“I should be thanking you young lady. If you need me to get a handle on him just call.”  
“I will sir.”she laughed. “Enough of the sir stuff, it’s dad.”He pleasantly scolded.  
“Affirmative, dad.” Dee laughed as Bill spun her around then bowed down to which she responded with a curtsy.  
Lee smiled as he watched his father and Dee dance. It had been a while since he saw them happy and even together other than him giving orders and signing paperwork.  
Laura smiled also. “I can’t believe my little boy Apollo has gotten married.” She said smiling at him. Lee spun Laura around before pulling her back into the main steps of the dance.  
“Thanks mom.” He replied sarcastically with a smile.  
“I do hope you’ve grown up some Lee, for her sake.” She said glancing over to Dee.  
“What was she getting at.” he thought.  
“What do you mean, mom?”  
“We’ll just have to wait and see.” She smiled back at him.  
“So, this we? Since when have you and my father gotten so close? If I didn’t know better it seems like I really might be calling you mom sometime soon.”   
“You really are growing up Lee.” Laura tilted her head with a smile. Lee spun her around did a dip then brought her back to her feet.  
“See you later, mom.” Lee then handed her off to Bill and swooped Dee up in his arms.   
"Let the partying begin!" he shouted with laughter.  
Chapter 5  
Lee zipped up his fly washed his hands and turned to head back to the reception he stopped suddenly as the door opened abruptly before him.  
“So this is what you’ve been up to?” Kara demanded stumbling in to the head.  
“You pull a stunt like this?”She got in his face to confront him. He noticed she was wearing the blue dress that made her look stunning during armistice day. Considering the state she was in, didn't look that great on her now.  
“Whose pulling what Lt?” He angrily responded. Lee looked down and saw Kara carrying a bottle of Ambrosia she had hidden behind her back.  
“Great!” Lee thought. She’s drunk again just like that night on New Caprica.  
“Frakking her is one thing Lee, but marriage?” She said with stern eyebrows and wobbly head.   
“I don’t think this has anything to do with you Kara!” Lee defended.  
“She’s only 19 Lee? I knew she was an easy lay Lee but for the Gods sake Lee you didn’t have to frakking marry her.” Kara scolded him then continued in a mocking tone. She slurred while leaning and whispering into his ear.  
“What is it Lee? Did you knock her up?”   
Lee wanted to punch her in the face so bad then suddenly the door opened again and after an angry glance Lee pushed past Kara and a guest who was coming in the bathroom and left. Kara wobbled over to a corner shower stall. She cradled her stolen bottle of Ambrosia and leaned on the wall.  
Kara was still upset about the events of a week ago. She’d had him, Lee was all hers. The sex was incredible, a release for both of them. When she left him alone that morning she cried and cursed all the way back to the camp. She even confessed her sins to a man she knew wouldn’t care, Saul Tigh who just laughed. She had a decision to make and it wasn’t fair. She remembered that night so clearly. Lee was making a fool of himself by shouting out his love for her in the night sky like a love struck schoolboy. He forced her to do the same but it didn’t feel real. She didn’t know if she said it out of fear or fear of what the next day would bring. Their future. Lee, so self consumed in passion didn’t know that his confession of love had driven her into a corner like a caged animal. Kara’s thoughts were now a mess of alcohol, tears and rage.   
“No man is allowed to have me unless I say it’s OK!” She thought angrily as she slid down the wall of the shower stall.  
Tearfully remembered being home alone at 11 years old. Her mother was still on duty when one of her mothers’ “special friends” a man, showed up at the door. He told her that her mother said it was all right for him to wait there until she got home. Kara went back to her room and laid across on her bed coloring red, yellow and blue circles on the drawing pad. She heard her door opening and the man stood there undoing his belt and unzipping his pants. Kara tired to get up and run but the man was on her back so fast. He started kissing the back of her neck. He held her face down into the blankets so her screams were silenced, her arms flailed forward at the edge of the bed reaching for escape. Just when he was about to get the best of her she heard the click of a gun.   
"Get off her and get out or I'll blow your frakking brains all over this room."  
Her mother said coldly. She'd gotten off work early and came in just in time to save her daughter. Kara scrambled down to the floor shuddering and scrambling for the safety of the closet her mother usually locked her in. After the man left her mother and sat at the kitchen table with a drink as she usually did. She never even went in to check on her daughter.   
“No man gets to have me.” she thought to herself and crying.   
“Only when I say.” She drunkenly mumbled. Then she screamed.“Only when I say!”  
She threw the bottle at the opposite shower wall. It shattered like her childhood did that day. The guest who was in the bathroom hurriedly ran out and slammed the door. Kara just laughed and laughed then her laughter returned to sadness. She paused and thought to herself, then why was watching Lee marry Dee so painful. Why couldn’t she have said 'Kara Thrace loves Lee Adama.' and meant it. Why couldn't she have run him down to the river that morning? Sam would get over it and Dee? Who cares. What ever the forces were that kept driving them together, would just as fast tear them apart. Kara started to laugh uncontrollably now. It was part of the game that Kara played with men. Always a dog fight. No kissing on the lips unless she wanted it. Just hard and fast sex.   
Zac was even more gullible but sweet at the same time. She fed upon his innocence and his need for acceptance by his father. She let him have the secret part of her that yearned for it too. She may have married him or just left him at the alter. It was part of the game until Lee came along. Her feelings for Lee always seemed to come out of drunken lust, anger or duty. They fought hard in love and war. So alike in needing acceptance yet so clueless as to how to get it. She felt the same about Sam but only when he was out of reach.. but Lee? He was right there that night, inside of her filling a different hunger and needs in a way Sam had tried so hard to do but didn't understand. Sam was on a different level and was the only man who could take her without resign or inhibitions. Lee? She let him have her that night because maybe she needed to test out what was really going on between them. Again she felt torn. She needed Sam because he made her feel safe, she wanted Lee because he made her feel dangerous. Kara reached up and turned on the shower, she needed to feel the rain.  
When Sam found her in the bathroom she was drenched. He helped her to her feet and half dragged and walked her out of the room. Kara was now feeling frisky as he was walking her back to the reception. Kara then climbed upon one of the reception tables and leaned back spreading her legs.  
“Come on Sammy, let’s do it right here, right now.” She said pushing plates and decorations onto the floor.  
The guests that were left started to gasp and were appalled. Lee and Dee were sitting at table and talking to Helo and Sharon. Dee noticed the commotion and grabbed Lee by the arm. Lee stood up, watched and waited for a moment to get Sam’s attention.  
“C’mon Sammy!” Kara flirted loudly. “I double dog dare ya’!” she said glancing a look towards Lee and Dee.  
“Sam!” Lee shouted. “Get her out of here!”   
Fully embarrassed, Sam pulled Kara up and threw her over his shoulder and headed to one of the exits.The guests returned to their activites but Lee could hear Kara’s voice as they left.  
“Oh, baby you’re gonna do me in a Raptor? That’s real origina..origina, new!” Her laughter trailed off.  
Helo and Sharon congratulted them again and said they had better get Hera back to the Galactica and put her to bed. Bill had already left for Galactica and Laura, Saul and Ellen had left for New Caprica. Aaron and Cally joined them so they could get back to their son. It was getting late and only the die hard partying stragglers were still looming about. Lee sat back down in front of Dee who smiled weakly but still held his hand. She remembered her parents marriage and sacrifice. Lee lifted her chin and leaned in to kiss her as his wife.  
Chapter 6  
“Marriage should be as easy as commanding a Battlestar.” Dee thought.Then why were XO duites on the Pegasus easier than finding her husband. It was late as Dee walked down one empty cooridor after another. Occasionally she would run into one of the crew who were still on duty and asked them if they saw him anywhere. The answer was usually no.  
“This is pointless.” She thought. “I’ll just go and wait in our quarters, again.”  
Since they took command of Pegasus it was more than fair to say a few feathers were ruffled. Lee had decided to make Dee the XO since she had plenty of experience from the Galactica plus it was a duty that would keep them separated just enough. It wasn’t a duty that came with any celebration or respect. Dee had to earn that all on her own. She took it as a challenge in trying to get the various Pegasus crewmembers to accept her as more than the wife of the Commander. Lee had heard they had a nickname for he too, that they whispered amongst themselves behind her back. She was called the CAC in the CIC. ‘Cold As Cain’ due to her aloofness and decision making and direct style of giving orders. It made him smile knowing for once he made a decision she couldn’t argue with. She enjoyed it too. Dee had to exert her authority on many occasions but found she was correct in many of the situations that went through her. She only found it difficult when Lee would come in and changed her orders or bark at her before the crew. Once again, “Lee was trying to be a friend of the crew.” She thought.  
The next afternoon in Lee’s office they were going over the task of crew changes, shifts and promotions. Lee was sitting sideways at his office desk with his feet up, he'd had a long day. Dee sat across from him.   
“Let’s promote Officer Serese to Chief of Communications and put Lt. Dyer as 2nd Communications Officer in charge.” Lee suggested as he pushed the file towards Dee.  
“Lee,you can’t do that because Dyer has more experince at understanding the new tech guides than Serese.” Dee countered and pushed Lt. Dyers file towards Lee.  
“But Seres has been on the ship longer and has more of a lifetime service record than Dyer.” Lee stated. “After 23 years of service I think a promotion would do him good and maybe he’ll try to learn the new manuals.” Lee countered again pushing Dyers file back to Dee.  
“But Lee, Jim Serese is so set in his ways and refuses to learn the new tech diagrams and harnesses. He said that putting that much effort into them was pointless. He said Pegasus has been doing fine all this time without bringing in anything new. The new configurations Dyer had come up with made sense and it would make communications run more smoothly. It’s about efficiency Lee. If the Cylons were to hit our lower rear deck hub with the old harneses, communication would be cut throughout that part of the ship. We wouldn’t be able to let them know what to do.” Dee said defending her position. She then put Dyers file on top of Serese’s file.  
Lee was now annoyed and pinching the bridge of his nose. Suddenly he swung his arm out scattering both files onto the floor.  
“Then do whatever the frak you want to Dee! You always do anyway.” Lee was now angry and annoyed and he didn’t feel like another argument with her. Lee sat up put his head down and hands across his forehead. His thumbs rubbing deeply into his temples. Dee went down to the floor to gather and separate the files. She stood and held the files protectively in her arms. A moment of silence pierced the room. Dee compromised again.  
“Look, ‘Commander’ I will have a meeting with both of them tomorrow. Maybe they can work it out.” Dee grasped the folders even tighter to her chest and left the room. She knew, again that she had pushed him too far. A few days later after Lee’s shift was done he came home to find Dee sitting on the floor doing more paperwork from the coffee table. Papers were spread everywhere again. He was tired. He plopped down on the sofa and unbuttoned his coat which along with all the changes going on, seemed to strangling him.  
“Working late again?” Lee said leaning his head back onto the sofa with eyes closed.  
“Yes, sir.” She said softly and paused. “There’s a new issue I need to discuss with you that’s urgent.”  
“Now what?” Lee thought. He didn’t mind getting into it at work but he thought they both agreed..not at home.  
“It seems there is a problem with some of the uniforms.” Dee stated.  
“What about them? Is laundry down again?” He wearily asked.  
“No sir.” She said standing up. Lee was still leaning back rubbing his forhead waiting for her to explain the situation.  
“It seems, Commander, that you are inappropriatley dressed for the XO's inspection.”  
“What?” He said looking up at her to surprisingly see, looking down, that she wasn't wearing any pants and was now pulling her blouse over her head to reveal be breasts.  
“It seems, Commander, that I am going to have to inspect it as soon as it's removed.” Dee was now playfully undoing his belt and unzipping his pants to which he pleasantly rose to assist. She pulled them completely off and threw them on the coffee table scattering the papers on the floor. She then placed her kands on his knees spreading his legs apart. She then began taking her time and using her hands to stroke the situation.  
“Well, what else can I do to undress the situation?” He said now feeling himself rise and ease into her inspection.  
“Just stay right there sir. I’ll let you know what I find.” Dee said her face now dissappearing between his legs.   
Lee leaned back and closed his eyes. He had a real good feeling he would pass with flying colors.  
Chapter 7  
A week later another situation and another disagreement. Dee stormed out of his office and he knew he wouldn’t see her for quite some time. As soon as he would get into bed, she would get up and leave saying she had to work on something or another. It didn’t seem to matter. She would be back after the anger subsided, all would be discussed, compromised and forgiven. Lee sat there for a moment after she left. He knew she was right but lately she had been too gung-ho in her XO position. She was cold but efficient to the crew and lately her attitude was starting to show up in their quarters. The crew seemed to respond to her well but it was also undermining his authority and decisions he chose to make without her influence. In most cases they were both right but he was getting weary of her constant questioning of his command in front of them. To see them at odds would not sit well with the crew either. He sat for a moment trying to figure out what to do then a button on his phone lit up. He watched it blink for a few seconds and then picked up. There was silence on the other end.  
“Kara?” he whispered.  
Three months into their marriage Lee and Dee were barely speaking to each other exept when it came to the ships duties. She would work the day shift and he would take over mid-afternoon. Sex had become a duty..an exercise in efficiency and speed. Good but not great. He knew they had to reconnect but how? Lee tried to ask his father for advice but Bill shied away from the subject by saying.  
“That’s something you two need to workout.”  
That was annoying Lee too. The only solace Lee was finding were the secret phone calls he had been sharing with Kara. They weren’t as often as he would like but the sound of her voice was soothing, familiar. The calls were quick and fast as well. Sometimes they talked about what was happening on New Caprica or they talked about missing flying and dogfight maneuvers but never to their partners. Sometimes they would just stay silent listenning for the sound of each others breath. When Dee found out she was livid and demanded that they stop. Lee told her they would not and if she kept it up she would find herself back on Galactica cleaning toilets.   
Chapter 8  
Later that month an emergency call aboard Pegasus stirred Lee’s attention. Claxons strarted blaring with an automated voice calling out “Fire!” throughout the bridge.  
“What’s happening!” Lee barked as he entered the bridge. He could see Dee running around check stations. Some were manned others weren’t, still waiting for crew members to arrive.  
“I told you we need to keep the CIC fully staffed at all times!” He reprimanded her.  
Dee had things organized the shifts to give down time to every station, only keeping those in the CIC who mattered in order not to burn the crew out but this time Lee was right.  
“There coming sir!” She said rushing by.  
“Where is the fire at Dualla!” He yelled looking over the comms desk.  
“Commander!” An older fire captain ran into the CIC. He was sweaty and partially covered with fire retardant almost out of breath.  
“It seems a communication harness that was being installed by a Lt Serese sir. He cut into the power harnesses instead of the communication ones and almost fried himself. Who knows how long it will burn before it finally starts to consume the rest of the electrical down there.” The fire captain finished.  
“How is Seres?” he asked in a commanding yet concerned voice.  
“His hands are burned pretty good and part of his face. He’ll be allright. The old guy still had good enough reflexes to know when to run.” The captain said trying to lighten the situation.   
Since Lee couldn’t get a hold of anyone in the lower decks so he decided to go there himself along with the Fire captain to assess the fire. Dee tried to follow but Lee grabbed her by the shouders.  
“Stay here and wait until you hear from me! Man the bridge!” He shouted at her.  
Dee froze for a moment the started calmly but firmly giving orders. She had to at least look in charge and not show any of the fear that was welling up inside her. She turned back to the CIC.  
“Lt Masters keep an eye on those Tillium tempts..Officer Dyer? Communincate to Galactica that we have a situation!”  
Lee ran through the cooriders and looked down towards where the fire crew was working. He jumped on a ladder to slide down as he had done many times as a pilot running to his ship. This time when he reached the bottom he heard a snapping sound. Ignoring it he let go of the ladder to run towards the fire crews but fell flat on his face. He grimmaced in pain as the fireman who was accompanying him stepped down from the ladder. He helped Lee up and over to the fire Chief.  
“What’s going on Chief?” He leaned on a wall and the shoulders of a young Fire Lt.  
“I think we got it under control sir!” He was yelling above the claxons echoing throught the area.  
“It stayed in the Rejuvination Center but I don’t think it went beyond that. Still there’s a lot of repairs that'll need to be made before we can get communications up again! I guess I can report you as a second casualty sir!” He said pointing to Lee’s ankle and then went back to directing his crew.  
Chapter 7  
“Damn it!” Lee said loudly as Dr. Salik snapped and reset his ankle in place. Dee could see him grimmacing hard but trying not to cry out any louder. Lee's ankle was incredibly swollen. Despite her Saggitaron background of not trusting Doctors, Dr Salik seemed different. He was straight and too the point with a humorous bedside manner. He was non threatening and didn't try to impress anyone with his doctoral education, political affiliations or moral values. He agreed that some Saggitaron ways with herbal medicine was valid and since they were all in the same boat that they he was open to try anything. Dee felt the similar in his ideals. Doc Cottle on the other hand,was still on her list of "Never gonna touch me with a ten foot pole."  
“Is it broken Doctor?” She asked with intense concern as she held Lee’s hand.   
“No, its just a really severe sprain and a couple of torn ligaments. I want to see if they'll heal on their own before I contemplate any surgery. I think he'll be back in stride in about a few weeks or so.” He diagnosed as he handed Lee a pair of crutches.  
“You have to stay off it as much as you can Commander. Here are some pain pills for when it gets a little rough.”  
Dee took the pills and pushed Lee back to their quarters in a wheelchair. She helped him up and to the bed, removed the rest off his clothes and propped a pillow under his ankle.  
“Hon, I’ll be up on deck in a little while.”He said reaching for her hand and then grimmacing again but not in as much pain.   
“You’ll do no such thing!” She said stearnly. “You will stay off that foot until I say you are ready!” she commanded. She left the room then came back with two more pills and a glass of water. Then to his amazement she stradled on top of him.  
“She handed him the pills and glass of water. “Drink!” She commanded.  
Lee dutifully responded. She then put the glass of water on the nightstand. She rose up and down rubbing against him riding him slowly and watching the calming expression on his face while licking her fingers and then tracing them around his mouth. She leaned in kissed him then whispered in his ear as she began to stroke him dead center with the other her hand.  
“When you’re ready for this, then you’ll be ready for that.”  
“Hmmn.” He pleasantly responded.  
Dee got off him and went to the side of the bed, she leaned down and gave him a reason to have sweet dreams.  
“Gods.” Lee thought. “I can’t wait to get back into action.”  
Chapter 9  
Two months later, Lee took a lot of chiding from Helo when he went to Galactica to see his father.  
“Better watch yourself Lee. Looks like you’ve gained a few pounds since your ankle surgery.”   
“Yeah, Dee’s keeping me at home and off the bridge as much as possible. She’s been feeding me like a pig and waiting on me everyday.” He said adjusting the crutches. “Don’t worry. As soon as the Doc releases me it’ll be back to the gym.”  
“You’re a lucky man Lee. If I even get a papercut and was bleeding out, Sharon would tell me to tough it out saying she doesn’t need another baby to take care of. See ya’ later.” Helo patted his shoulder and headed down a cooridor.  
Lee knocked and almost had the door open when his father pulled it from the other side.   
“Lee fell inside.” Laughing.  
Bill helped him up and over to the sofa. He then put a cushion on the coffee table for Lee’s ankle and sat down next to him.  
“Hey dad, just thought I’d check in with Galactica and go over a few things about ship to ship stuff.” Lee began adjusting to get more comfortable.  
“ A phone call would have done Lee without you having to hobble around on that ankle of yours.”  
“Anything new from the rock?”Lee asked.  
“If you mean Laura and the rest, they seem to be doing fine.” He told him.   
“Laura is teaching again and enjoying it.” He finished with a hint of lonliness in his voice.  
“I don’t envy any of them with winter coming down there. I wonder how much snow they’ll be getting?” Lee pondered. Ever since he had been laid up Dee had managed to intercept Kara’s calls. It frustrated him so he decided to call from Galactica but Kara was not available.  
“Enough with the small talk Lee. What’s going on?”  
“I,.. I was just wondering if you had heard from Sam and Kara lately?” He asked as another inquiry then threw in a diversion.  
“ I heard Saul, Ellen and the Chief opened a bar. Cally’s probably through the roof on that one.”  
“That was it Bill thought.” That old nagging feeling he had when Lee told him he was going to marry Dee. Kara was in the back of his mind again.  
“How’s Dee?” He asked, “Any babies on the Dradis yet?”He said changing the subject.  
Lee kind of laughed.“No sir. I was just getting out of the figurative house for a while.”   
Lee said putting his head down. “Kind of difficult with this ankle and all.” he said open handedly pointing at his foot.  
“A man with no legs can still make a baby Lee.” Bill stated then stopped because he kew he was reaching the limit. Lee looked up with a reassuring smile.  
“Dee and I are doing great! She just wants to get more settled before we start the family side of things. You know Dee? She has to have all her ducks in a row...nice and neat.” He trailed off.  
Bill went over and got cold glasses of water for himself and Lee. He again sat down next to Lee.  
“I read the fire Chiefs reports on the fire. What made you put Lt. Serese in that position?” Bill queried.  
“I thought he had more experience in assessing the new tech manuals. It won’t happen again.”  
“Well, it was pretty evident that he was an old dog who didn’t want to learn any new tricks.” Bill stated.  
“Who made the call to promote him?” Bill asked.  
“Dee and I agreed to give him a chance at it.” Lee said a little uncomfrtably looking down into the glass.   
Bill knew better, Dee was too driven and thoughtful to do such a thing, besides she had actually called him to go over the list of promotions before the accident protesting Lee’s decision.. Bill just sighed.   
“Well, I’m glad you two still have a place to call home and that’s what should matter to the both of you.” He said in a fatherly tone. That was it. Bill decided to say nothing else and stood. Lee sat the glass down and didn’t mind when his father helped him up. His father hugged him firmly.  
“It’s good to see you Lee and get work on my grandchild. That’s an order.” Bill said with a smile.  
Lee smiled back. “Yes, sir.” and saluted his father and crutched himself away. Being back on Galactica, The Bucket, even for a visit lifted Lees spirits.  
Lee got into the Raptor rumble seat for his trip and signed off on a few supplies he had exchanged between ships. One of the things had specifically gone to Galactica for was a beautiful Jadestone bracelet Ellen had made at Lee's request. Jade-stone was a rock that was found on the banks of a river in the area. She had sent it to Galactica for him. He was going to give it to Dee for her birthday. He smiled and thought she would love it as almost matched her eyes. Just before the hatch shut another figure darted on board.   
“Mind if I hitch a ride.” Kara smiled as she jumped into the seat next to him.  
Chapter 10  
“Kara? What are you doing here?” Lee said with astonishment.   
“Just ordered some blankets and stores from the Galactica.” She said pointing to the back of the Raptor.  
There were several cases stacked in the back rear bulkhead area behind seats that were added for more passengers.   
“Gonna be a tough winter down there.” she commented.  
Kara jumped up and waved to the pilots then closed the hatch between them and the passenger side. She stood holding on to a crash strap. She was studying Lee, waiting for his next pleasant but predictable words. It was too much silence so she started first.  
“These old Rapters are nothing more than transport taxi’s now. Still I’d love to fly one.” She began looking around.  
“Yeah, kind of miss that too.” He said trying not to stare at her.  
Kara was wearing her standard uniform t-shirt and jacket but she was also wearing a slightly tattered skirt. The military issue boots did nothing to complement the outfit.  
“So, how is Anders?”he asked politely.  
“He’s great!” She began.”I don’t think theres a day when we haven’t hit the new bar.” she laughed.  
I think Ellen named it ‘The SET’ or something dumb that like that. She used the first letters of their names.(Saul, Ellen and Tyrols’ last name.)  
“ She wanted it to be all chic and classy and stuff.” She laughed again this time throwing her now long strands of blonde hair back.  
Lee loved the sound of her laughter. Even to the old Galactica crew it meant that all was good and safe. Lee started to buckle his harness but a crutch kept getting in the way. Kara stepped in and moved the crutch to the side leaning her chest into Lee's face before standing to get a look at his reaction. Lee uncomfortably smiled.  
“After the first night, it got so torn up we just call it ‘Hole in the Wall’ now.” She laughed again.  
Kara then sat down next to Lee to buckle in. They could feel their bodies touch as though some kind of electrical shock ran through them both. They sat silent but it was making Kara uncomfortable.  
"OK passengers first stop Pegasus then the Hephaestus and then New Caprica. Enjoy the scenic ride" One of the Raptor pilots sarcastically announced. After they were on their way they both unbuckled their harnesses. Kara started in again.  
“How’s Dee? She knocked up yet?” Kara nudged him with a hinting smile.  
Lee smiled, looked forward and shook his head.  
“No, not yet.” Had she been talking to the old man? He thought.  
“Things are going really great!” He stated. “As a matter of fact you’d think she was the Commander of the Pegasus, especially since this.” He pointed down to his ankle.  
“I heard.” She said putting her hand on Lee’s knee. Another electrical vibe the two shared. Kara turned his face towards hers and leaned in to kiss him but he avoided it by putting his head down. She put her head next to his and slipped her hand around his neck and closed her eyes. They sat there breathing in and out each others breath and being. Kara then jumped up and straddled herself on top of him.  
“We could do it right here.” She passionatlely whispered in his ear while grinding up against him. Lee then pulled her mouth to his and they shared a long hungering kiss. She started to grab at his belt and grasping for what she laid claim to between his legs. He could feel himself rising, the blood filling, erection forming, ready to comply and share it with her. Once again that need for her body grabbing him from inside. As he was about to abandon all that was sacred a small box fell from his pocket. Suddnely he pushed Kara to the floor. She fell back writhing to the feelings that her body was signaling to Lee.  
“You want it here?” she said pulling up her skirt to show him the hot ocean that was waiting for him to dive into. She kept runing her fingers around through the wetness of her underwear. Then in and out, in and out into a place that would take them from this world. Lee was breathing hard and heavy. It would be so fast and hard, feel so good to feel her walls of pleasure inside but he stopped gritting his jaw. Lee reached down to pick up the box that Kara never even noticed that had fallen. He was barely able to zip his pants but he managed. Kara sat up on her elbows.  
“What the frak Lee!” She said now angry.  
“I, I can’t.” He said fixing his belt and putting the box back in his jacket.  
“Can’t? Or won’t?” Kara snapped.   
Lee bit his lip and turned his head sideways. He remembered Kara the night of the reception and could only imagine Sam slamming into her on thier way back to New Caprica, taking what belonged to him. It was making him angry. “Frakking tease.” He thought. “Same old Kara.”  
“Fine.” She snapped again as she pulled her skirt and legs together. She scurried backwards and up to the seat across from him. They both buckeled themselves in again and sat silent for last 15 minutes of the trip. Each studying the other to figure out what to do or say next. Before the ship was to land Lee got up and using the strap to swing down next to her, softly touched her face but Kara jerked her head away from his touch.   
“Kara?” Lee said softly. “I..” before he could finish Kara barked at him.  
“Go back to your frakking life Lee! Go back and make perfect little babies with Dee. I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses!” Kara said with bitterness in her voice. She then looked him in the eyes.  
“Stop calling me, stop asking about me and stop torturing me Lee! Go back to your perfect little wife that I'm sure daddy approves of!” She sounded truly disappointed towards the end.  
He then used the strap to meneuver back to his seat and buckled in for the landing.  
“Pegasus landing bay, coming up.” The crew announced.  
The shipped docked and Kara watched Lee reached down for his crutches to leave." What had Dee done to him?" She thought. He was once so secure in his manhood, proud of his body and now just realized how differnt he looked. He was heavier and seemed tired, older..but his eyes? Those beautiful eyes had sparked to life when she came on board. Maybe that's why she didn't notice or care about the rest. She had to save him. Lee looked at her and before he left he said. “ I still love you Kara.” Even Lee didn’t know why that was still so easy for him to say. As the hatch lifted open Kara ran over and hid beside the door of the Raptor just out of sight of the landing bay crew.  
As Lee got up to leave he only once glanced sideways. After a quick salute to his crew they helped him down the ships ramp.   
Kara took a peak out the side of the door as other people began to board. She saw Dee standing there in a beautiful purple flowered dress. She saw her put her arms around his waist caressing his back. She saw Dee's curiousness as he handed her the box and she looked inside. Dee flung her arms around his neck with incredible joy .She saw them kissing. The happiness in Dee’s face should have been hers. Kara slouched back into her seat as the hatch closed.  
“Can’t wait to get back to Sam and get drunk.” She thought. “She was going to ride that poor man to Hades and back again.”  
Chapter 12  
When Kara got back to New Caprica she found herself rummaging through the cases to find the one she had stashed for her and Sam.   
"Hey pretty lady?" Sam said as she grabbed her from behind. Kara shook off his grasp and kept looking for the case.   
"Gods damn it!" She shouted throwing down one after another. She even grabbed one from a couple with their child to check what was inside then apologized storming back to the others.Sam just stood there watching the fury of his wife as tore through the cases.   
"Something happened up there but what?" He thought.  
The only time she really truly got angry lately is when he brought up Lee and Dee. Whether they were in the middle of dinner or lovemaking, his name would send her flying off and into a bottle. He knew better than to ask. One of the pilots he befriended, to get a few more supplies, had informed him of the secret phone calls she had been making on his Raptor to Lee. It didn't seem to affect him as much as he thought it would. After all he was married with Dee aboard the Pegasus and they were here.   
"Gods, don't you know Kara?" He thought looking at her a she made her discovery."You saved my life and I would give up mine to save yours in an instant." What was the mysterious connection she had and with Lee and why couldn't even he break it? Finally, she found her case and dragged it back to Sam. They both were laughing as they grabbed the handles of the case and took it back to their tent. Kara eagerly started to open the case as he sat down on their bed.  
"So how was your visit?" He daringly asked.   
Her beautiful smile and giddiness dropped with her dropping the lid of the case.  
"It went just fine." She said walking over and to the table looking for a bottle that still might have something to offer.   
"How is everyone? The old man must be getting pretty lonely with almost half the crew down here?"  
"The old mans' just fine." She said sitting down at the table. "You should check out what I brought back." she said pointing at the case with a half bottle in her hand. Sam went to open the case..  
Taking a swig she watched him closely. If only Sam only knew how close he came to losing her earlier. She was hoping that Lee was going through the same problems as they were and ready to leave Dee. She would have stayed aboard Galactica with him. The same pilot Sam was tipping for information about her calls was they same one who was giving her Comm time on the Raptor. He was also keeping her informed about Lee's whereabouts so she knew exactly where he would be earlier and made sure she was able to see him. The pilot was double dealing without either of them knowing.  
"Wow, Kara." Sam exclaimed as he held a brand new bottle of the fleets finest Ambrosia to the light.  
"Keep looking." She said trying to keep him busy. Sam was carefully laying out the items in the box onto the bed. Clean shirts, pants, towels and precious bars of soap.  
"Gods, Lee." She thought."We frakked up." Fooling around with Lee started out as a drunken game to her though the attraction was too obvious. She would start the interaction with a teasing punch. He would react and counter. When he pulled away she would grab him. When he would grab her she would push him away. They said this not in just words but physical altercations that would either leave them hurt and not speaking to each other unless it was work related; or laughing with pure pleasure within each others company. Dee must have been sly or truly naive as she was always around to pick up the pieces. Dee had taken him without the least bit of effort. He seemed to repond to her soft touches and pleading eyes, something Kara would not give into. She thought it wrong of Lee to take up with her so seriously after Billy's death..but then she remembered and felt guilt that night on the rising star.  
"I shot Lee." she turned her head sidways looking out to the bustling streets. "I almost killed him. That was when Dee had swooped in like a healing angle and took away what was hers, Dee broke their connection or at least interupted it. She tried to be happy for them but couldn't and it bothered her. She would take her anger out on Lee using Sam as an excuse. After meeting Sam she found he filled her need for fighting and passion. He soothed her and connected with her in ways she couldn't even understand herself. He would be her new connection, her lover and now her husband.  
"I don't belive it!" Sam exclaimed with wonderment. Sam slipped off his old broken watch and slipped on the new one adjusting it to his wrist size. He leapt over the case and sat straddled on the bench next to her. He kissed her lightly biting her bottom lip.   
"It's just a watch for Gods' sake." She said trying to sound annoyed but grinning. She held him back a little. "How did you know?"  
"I got eyes, Sammy. I saw you had broken the face of it a month ago during a Triad game."

"I just figured I'd have to live with it. Thanks babe." He said kissing her forehead and admiring the watch.  
"That's the reward I get? A kiss on the head?" Sam grabbed her with his strong arms and pulled her up onto his lap. She instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. "Oh wait." She nodded to the open tent door. Sam picked her up and walked her over to the strap. She leaned back pulling the tie that held it open and it flopped to a close. Sam then walked her to the bed and dropped down falling on top of her. Kara laid back as Sam went to work stripping her clothes from the bottom up.   
"Ready for your reward ma' am?" He said standing up and stripping his clothes too.  
"Oh, yes sir." She giggled. After seeing Sam at full attention, all thoughts of Lee instantly left her mind.  
Chapter 13   
A few weeks later, Lee had gotten through his physical therapy just fine. Working out though seemed pointless as there wasn't much of a crew to work with as far as drills and training so his weight loss hadn't progressed much.   
"What's on the menu today?" Lee said looking into the galley fridge."Ah, mashed potatoes and a jelly filled roll." He said grabbing the items out and putting them on the counter. He heated the potatoes up in the micro-cooker while piecing on the roll. One of the galley cooks walked in and heated up a container of gravy to go with the potatoes.  
"Would you like to try a Noah Fruit?" He asked. Noah fruit was a fast filling fruit with plenty of sweet flavor but low in calories that was discovered on New Caprica.  
"Did the XO ask you to recommend it?" Lee said sarcastically pushing it aside.  
"No, ah.. no sir," He stammered, "Just thought we should use some of them up before they spoil sir."  
Lee wasn't that convinced in his answer but he threw another question out to let him off the hook.  
"Have you seen Lt. Dualla today?"He turned pulling one leg of his now bulkier frame from over the bench seat. Lee knew he had gained considerable weight since the ankle sprain. He almost felt he was getting as large as Garner had been. To him putting on a few pounds was no big deal. He had always had the ability to burn calories fast when he needed but right now, why bother. The phone calls with Kara had started again but this time but when Dee found out she had made sure that they were only for official business. She went as far as making sure they were open speaker calls for everyone to hear. That definitely put any personal issues they wanted or needed to discuss out of the picture.  
"Wait a minute sir." The cook began."I do think she said something about going down to inventory some old storage units down the hallway" He pointed..  
Lee hurridly ate the bowl of potatoes and finished the roll."Thanks. At ease." Lee half saluted and left. Things on board the Pegasus were running smoothly and Dee was even more pleasant than ever. Lately though she seemed to be making herself scarce around him. He realized that he had not been the best husband and even crankier since the ankle sprain had laid him up and Kara's calls had definitely put a road block between them. He wasn't the most attentive Commander either but she seemed to have everything under control. That was fine with him but now he felt he needed to connect to her again. Lee finally found her after he heard metal containers hitting the floor from a dim storage unit in one of the storage rooms.  
"There you are Lt." Lee said striding into the room. He opened the door from the hallway wider to let more light in.  
"How can you see anything in here?" Lee asked. "Doesn't look like anyone has been down here in years." He remarked as he noted the dust on the containers with a finger swipe. He focused and listened to the excitement in her voice.  
"I know." She began, "but it's been so much fun, like a treasure hunt." She said as she was going through the containers.  
"I'd like to hunt some treasure tonight but I already know where it is." Lee said as he put his hands to her shoulders and pumped his body against hers from behind.  
"Oh my Gods!" she shrieked out.  
Lee took his some of his focus off what he was trying to do and slightly looked to see what she was exited about.  
"What is it?" He said now focusing on stroking her hair which he loved when she wore it without the tightly banded pony tail. It was so soft and care free he knew she wasn't looking for an argument when she let her hair down.  
"Look." she turned around excitedly and showed him a small square white..thing in her hand. The rest were spilled throughout the container.  
"What is it?"He asked furrowing his brow.  
"It's Mushies!" she laughed as if she had discovered a rare jewel. Lee moved beside her took the old fashioned, sweet kids' treat in his hand and peered into the box.  
"I haven't had one of these in years." She said fondly remembering her childhood and taking it back from him.  
"I wonder if there are any good ones left." She dug deeper into the box looking for unopened packages as the loose ones spilled over. Lee started looking too.  
"These have got to be ten years old of not more." Lee said. He tried to squeeze one of the treats but it was dried out and solid. "Now I know what we can use to repair the outer hull with." He laughed. Then they both laughed together. Dee reached in and grabbed a handful and ran around the container.   
"Three hits and your out!" she then tossed one of the Mushies at Lee's face popping him in the nose.  
Soon they were both laughing, running around containers, diving behind crates and throwing Mushies at each other as ammunition. Some were still soft and others really hurt on contact. Suddenly Lee slipped on one of the soft ones and fell to the floor. He grimmaced in pain. Dee ran to his side and started to fret over his ankle. Lee closed his eyes as she peered closer.  
"Lee? are you alright?"She asked concerned. Lee suddenly grabbed her, pulled her him on top of himself and shoved a soft Mushie into her mouth following with a bite of his own. They both laughed and lay back on the floor breathing heavily. Dee got up and helped him to his feet. Lee suddenly her grabbed her and sat her on top of one of the containers. He then grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in for a long deep kiss. Between her mouth and the Mushies the kiss was wet and sweet not unlike the treasure he would find in exploring the rest of her body. This time it was her turn to be inspected. The cook closed the hatch and smiled, all was good on the Pegasus again.  
Chapter 14  
When they Cylons returned and they had to jump the fleet Lee found himself immersed in ship prep and screaming orders. It seemed as though Dee was running from one end of the CIC to another confirming and reconfirming status checks, repairs and any issue she could think of. The jump was sloppy but complete. Lee was now standing in the CIC with a coffee cup in his hand.   
"Take care of the fleet. Make sure they find Earth make sure that everyone is safe!" Lee thought as he took a sip. He had gotten it from his wife and from his father; 'That he was losing his edge. That he was not fulfilling the uniform or rather he was filling it too much.'   
"What do they want from me?"he thought angrily slamming the coffee cup on the glass console splashing some of it onto the cuff and front of his uniform. The CIC crew glanced at him then went back to concentrating their duties. Seeing everything there was under control he left for his quarters. While walking down the now bustling cooriders he worried. If only Kara was here. Was she safe? Was she down there putting up the good fight? He had heard Galactica was working with a resistance group to make a rescue plan but that didn't mean much to him unless it meant rescuing Kara too. All of these questions echoing through him in every corridor as he went home. He could still see her, smell her, feel her in his mind.  
Strangely,when he got inside his quarters he saw Dee rushing around inside. She was wearing a new dress. Where she had gotten it from? who knew. Probably leftovers from one of her friends from Galactica before they had transferred to New Caprica. He saw her grab up the paperwork form the coffee table and sliding them underneath it. She ran over to his desk doing the same, putting them in drawers and filing cabinets. He removed his coat and tossed it on the floor. She came running over towards him and picked it up. When he turned around he saw her fretting about the stain then running to the closet to pull out a fresh uniform which she laid on the foot of the bed. He could see she was more than trying to be caring wife but he knew it was hard for her during this time too. She seemed on edge but why? She returned to him and said softly wiping sweat from her forhead.  
"I know how you hate paperwork everywhere.." She said lookig around then she pointed over to the alcove in the room.  
"I made you dinner." she said softly.  
He looked over to a beautifully set table with a candle and a fake flower setting in the middle. Everything was in place and the food (a small salad and a Squaben/chicken with a few vegetables)looked great. She rushed over, lit the candle then ran back, took his hand and led him to the table.  
"Looks great Anna. What's the occasion?" Lee asked as he pulled out the chair for her.  
"Nothing special." she said sitting down and unfolding a napkin." I just thought with so much going on and all, that we'd just sit down together as husband and wife for a quiet dinner." she finished.  
"Connection." Lee thought with a smile.  
"Well," Lee started, "It's beautiful. Did you actually cook?"  
"Yes, I did." She said proudly. "Well, with a little help from the Galley cook but mostly yes."  
She looked so beautiful in the candle light. Dee then leaned back and switched on the radio. She turned it to soft Caprican music that the ship often played to the night crew after hours.  
"Almost forgot." She said looking back to him. She had Lee open a bottle of Ambrosia wine and pour two glasses. For a moment in time it was just the two of them. They talked of everything but work. After dinner Lee stopped her from cleaning up the dishes.  
"The cleaning crew will get them in the morning..come on." Lee then dimmed the lights, took her hand and walked his wife to the sofa. They both sat down and Lee started to put his feet on the coffee table the hesitated.  
"Do you mind?" Anna shook her head no and put her feet up too. Earlier in the week after another disagreement she had admonished him, that he disrespected her command as easy as he disrespected the furniture. They leaned back and snuggled in each others arms.  
"Can we do the thing?"She asked leaning onto his shoulder.  
"Sure." Lee said sated from dinner.   
"First of all, where are you?"he began.  
"It's sunny and I'm on a beach." She started,"I'm walking along the ocean edge in bare feet."  
"Are you wearing clothes?" He asked jokingly.  
Anna laughed, "I'm wearing a see through long white dress with a bathing suit underneath."  
"And one of those big white floppy sun hats." Lee finished. He remembered his mother had such a hat long ago.  
"And a big floppy hat." She agreed. "And you?"  
"Well I'm in a field of tall grass?" He started, "..but I look down and see you. So I run through the grass with white shorts and a blue tank top, down to the beach to meet you..and there's a big yellow dog playing out in front of us." He finished.   
The game required detail which helped to recreate their imaginary moments together. The dog? another childhood memory Lee had to put in. As children he and Zac had a yellow puppy that their father had brought home on one of his leaves. Their mother was so mad but they loved and played with that dog they named Scorpio until it passed away from old age. Lee just focused on the happy memory of him and Zac playing with the dog.  
"Two of them." She added pulling him tighter.  
"OK, two of them." Lee agreed. He loved these moments they created when they were at peace with each other. It took him away from all debris of their current life which surrounded them. He didn't get it at first few times but played along. The more they played in their off time after a huge blowout the easier it became for him to imagine and let go.  
"What do you see ahead of you?" He asked. Anna hesitated looking up at the ceiling and began.  
"A beautiful house" she replied.  
"What kind of house? A traditional house with clapboard siding or a stucco house? I know, a lighthouse." he asked and chided her.  
"No." She thought for a second. "A two story glass house." she finished.  
"Why a glass house? Aren't you worried about the neighbors?" He said smiling and thinking about their sexual escapades when they were alone.   
"No neighbors close enough to see." She helped him finish his humorous thought. The she got very serious as she he put her hand on his chest.  
"It will be just for us. I want to be able to see the sun rise and set everyday. I want to see the clouds and the rain. I want to see the stars at night and remember where we came from. In this house we will live as if time stood still."  
Lee lifted her face to his as they eagerly shared a long passionate marital kiss.  
"So, Mrs Adama." he said pulling her on top of his lap," Where are the dogs?" They both laughed and fell into a passionate night together then dreamt of their home on Earth.  
Chapter 15  
After the Exodus from New Caprica and the loss of the Pegasus things between Lee and Dee became strained again. She was sad that they had to sacrifice the Pegasus her home, a place where her dreams had partialy came true. In addition Dee didn't particularly lose her status but was reassigned as floating officer in the CIC keeping her Lt rank. Lee knew she had needed to do something to stay busy so he suggested it to his father. Lee would fly patrols and take over as CAG to the pilots. They were given a new quarters by his father also. It was not as spacious as the quarters they shared on the Pegasus but it was better than sleeping in the crew racks. Once again they both found themselves keeping busy with crew prep, schedule's and inspections and civilian head counts. Lee was trying not to think about Kara and the hell she must have gone through on the surface and Dee was trying to think about how she could keep her husband soothed and focused on their marriage. Some days they would, just like in the beginning of their relationship have only a few moments in a coorider to meet and talk holding hands as they walked this time. A small short kiss would end those moments. Once again, they were two ships passing in the night.   
END

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to instill a little more empathy for Dee since she was so shallowly written/scenes cut in the TV series. To show how she may have come to react to situations the way she does. I also tried to show a little more sympathetic insight to Kara as to why she acted out. I tried to show how Lee was dealing with Command and why he gained so much weight and a little shout out for Sam putting up with Kara and her mood swings. I mean no disrespect as I truly enjoyed trying to figure out their actions and reactions.


End file.
